The invention relates to new thiadiazinones of the formula ##STR2## wherein A is --CHR.sup.4 --CHR.sup.5 --, --CH.sub.2 --CR.sup.4 R.sup.5 --, --CR.sup.4 R.sup.5 --CH.sub.2 --, --CHR.sup.4 --CHR.sup.5 --CH.sub.2 --, --CHR.sup.4 --CH.sub.2 --CHR.sup.5 --, --CH.sub.2 --CHR.sup.4 --CHR.sup.5 --, --CR.sup.4 R.sup.5 --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --, --CH.sub.2 --CR.sup.4 R.sup.5 --CH.sub.2 -- or --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --CR.sup.4 R.sup.5 --,
R.sup.1, R.sup.2, R.sup.3, R.sup.4 and R.sup.5 are each H, alkyl, alkenyl or alkinyl, PA1 R.sup.3 is also acyl with 1-15 C atoms, PA1 R.sup.6 is H, alkyl, alkoxy, OH, F, Cl, Br or I and PA1 Z is (H, H), (H, alkyl), (alkyl, alkyl) or O, PA1 R.sup.1, R.sup.2, R.sup.3, R.sup.4 and R.sup.5 are each independently H, C.sub.1-5 -alkyl, C.sub.2-5 -alkenyl or C.sub.2-5 -alkinyl, PA1 R.sup.3 is also C.sub.1-15 -acyl, PA1 R.sup.6 is H, C.sub.1-5 -alkyl, C.sub.1-5 -alkoxy, OH, F, Cl, Br or I and PA1 Z is 2 hydrogen atoms, H and C.sub.1-5 -alkyl, 2 independent C.sub.1-5 -alkyl groups or an oxygen atom
the alkyl, alkenyl, alkinyl and/or alkoxy groups in each case containing up to 5 C atoms, but wherein, if A is --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 -- and Z is 0, one of the radicals R.sup.1, R.sup.2, R.sup.3 and R.sup.6 must be other than H, and salts thereof.
A compound corresponding to formula I but wherein A is --CH.sub.2 --CH.sub.2 --, Z is 0 and R.sup.1, R.sup.2, R.sup.3 and R.sup.6 are each H is known from EP-A-0,180,158.